It Started When I met Them
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Hinata betrayed by her best friend, cheated on by her fiance. Now shes looking for a place to stay who better then the Aktsuki. Oh did i mention she is pregnant. no definite pairings yet


Okay I know the stories I've done aren't so great but I'm hoping to change my style abit, maybe some drama. To be honest I have loads of ideas but I can never wite/type them the way I want, but thanks for reading my stories anyway.

I don't own Naruto, though I really wish I did.

It took the whole of one month to realise what she became. What had happened to her was a naturally thing, but he was not so committed. She trusted him enough to let him be her first. He didn't keep the promises he whispered in her ears as he held her close to him. He did something she couldn't forgive him for. He lied to her and made false promises. He toyed with her feelings, her heart.

Now she was here. A coffee shop that she always came to to get her caffine, but this time she wasn't drinking coffee, it was green tea. A healthy choice she thought, but she missed her delicious cappuccino.

She sipped the not so hot green tea whilst she read the newspaper. She normally wouldn't even glimpse at a newspaper let alone read it, but she needed to look for something important.

It felt too weird for her to be thinking like this but after what happened she needed space from them. She didn't want to be alone, yet she didn't want to keep staying where they knew she lived. She needed space, but not to be so alone.

That's why she was checking the room mate needed part of the apartment/housing pages. She thought maybe living with a kind, total stranger would be the best for her, nobdy else but for herself.

Her tears hit the small round table underneath her elbows. She covered her face with the paper, thinking nobody would see her.

Silently wiping her tears away with a napkin. Still trying to keep up the newspaper with the other hand. After the tears were gone she put the newspaper down and rested the hands on her slightly bump.

She remembered how she was going to tell her fiance that she was pregnant, but he was busy. She waited in his appartment for hours, thinking he was coming home any minute. She remembered falling sleepon his livingroom couch, but awoken by the sounds of giggling and moaning. Hinata thought she was hearing things, so she got up and went to where the sounds came from. His bedroom. The moans sounded girly, and groaning sounded like her fiances. She looked though the slightly opened door and saw what she dreaded. Him having sex with her best friend , well ex-best friend. She ran out the appartment, carefully not making any noise. She gave him the ring back by throwing it at him when she next saw him.

Hinata giggled remembering his gabberflasted face when she yelled at him. He begged her to stay and forgive him and thats when she threw the ring. It hit his forehead, she hoped it would leave a permanent mark. She ran home, and stayed there for days without leaving. She ignored the knocks and yells from her front door. She packed and lived with her friend Ino for a few weeks, thankfully nobody knew she was there.

Thats when Hinata wanted to leave Ino to herself and get a appartment, but she wanted someone with her. So she reads the roommate needed pages all the time to look for and escape.

"Escuse me miss, are you okay?" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She stared at the person who even realised she was upset.

It was a young man around her age. He had long bonde hair, darker than Ino's. It was in a ponytail, leaving his side fringe to cover his left eye. The eye she was was a sparkling shappire colour. Though his features sound girly they made him look so sexy.

She found herself almost drooling at the sight of him, but she knew she has to answer noe or he might think she's stupid. "I'm fine thank you, it's just problems I have to deal with is all,"She tried to sound so calm and happy, nut the look on his face made her think he didn't buy it.

"It's not healthy to deal things on your own, you know." He stated it so softly and caring, that Hinata found herself explaining her situation without differculty. He sat down facing her.

"So you want to find a appartment or house with some stranger, so that you can get away from the people who made you miserable" he repaeted it smaller then what she had said. She nodded.

He grinned happily, "I'm Diedara and I know where you can find a place like that." He held out her hand for her to shake.

"Thank you Diedara-san, and I'm Hinata it's nice to meet you," she exclaimed ecstatically, shaking his hand gently.

He blushed."Well I'll show you where I live, but I should warn you I live with my mates," he said it like it was a bad thing.

"Oh, that's nice that you live with others. Are you should they wouldn't mind me loving in too," Hinata asked, sipping her warm drink.

He nodded. "Yeah they wouldn't mind because we were looking for someone to move in the spare room anyway," he shrugged.

She smiled thankfully, " ok. Can I go with you when you go back?"

"Sure," he answered." I was going to go back now, but I could wait for you."

She put her empty cup down,"I've done anyway."

He got up as she collected her handbag. He his arm out for her to balance on."Thank you Diedara-san."

He simled, "it's nothing."

* * *

There were a few things he didn't mention to Hinata, but she realised them as he led her to his appartment.

What Diedara didn't say was that the appartment he lived in was HUGE, big enough for live 10 people.

He didn't say presically how many 'mates' he lived with, which all stared at her when she entered the apartment with Diedara.

He didn't say that that they all were fucking sexy.

And lastly and most important. He never said they were all male.

'Diedara is so dead,' Hinata glared and the blonde who sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon. Actually I'm writing like ten stories at once, it takes a toll on my life.

Well hope you enjoyed :)

The other Akatsuki members will be in the next one.


End file.
